1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a manufacturing method of an electronic device, the method simplifying a process by performing a patterning process using an imprinting technology utilizing a pressing mold, and an electronic device manufactured by the manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in active-matrix display devices such as a TFT-LCD and an active matrix OLED (AMOLED), a thin film transistor formed on a transparent insulation substrate has been frequently used as a pixel driving element.
In general, the thin film transistor includes a gate electrode, a gate insulating layer, source/drain electrodes, and a semiconductor channel part in which conductivity of charges is controlled by voltage applied to the gate electrode.
In order to manufacture the thin film transistor, various kinds of fine patterns are typically formed by using a plurality of mask processes, and each mask process includes a plurality of processes such as thin film depositing (or coating), cleaning, patterning using photolithography, etching, photoresist releasing, and examining on the finished product.
Among the processes, patterning using photolithography involves a series of photo processes including coating a photoresist on the substrate, aligning a mask with the substrate, exposing the photoresist to a light source, developing the photoresist, and stripping the un-developed photoresist. Such photolithography process takes much time to be performed, consumes a lot of a stripping solution for removing the photoresist pattern, and requires a high-priced exposure device, etc. As the size of a substrate becomes larger and the pattern size becomes smaller, the price of the required exposure device greatly increases. Also, because an apparatus of controlling a mask position with high precision is required and there is a limit to the miniaturization of the pattern size due to the wavelength of light used in the exposing act, the manufacturing cost further increases.